A Treasured Past and Future
by ChasingXDragonflies
Summary: My National Treasure Fic.Haha. read it! i suck at summaries?
1. Preview of whats to come

Hi, this is my first story i'm posting on this site, It's just a preview, cause I want to know what people think of i so far...

RPOV

The first thing I noticed when I walked in to Ms. Chases' office was the receptionist. She had to have been filling in, she was way to young, and not to mention pretty, really pretty. Ben cleared his throat after we had been standing there for a minute.

She jumped and looked up from the book she had been reading. "Oh, sorry 'bout that." She said, "I'm Elena, Ms. Chase's sister, I'm visiting from England, and she put me to work." She continued with a laugh. I was staring, I knew I was, but I couldn't help it. Her jet black hair was cut to about chin length, and her bangs where swept to the side. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, her sister had probably made her wear it instead of something else, he could tell it wasn't what she was comfortable in.


	2. That First meeting

Okay, so I lied a little. I'm gonna post chapter one tonight because I finished it earlier then I thought. Plus school is starting back up after the holidays and its two weeks till exams, so I really don't know how often I'll get to update [

I'd love to thank read it and weep and Dark Duchess of the Underworld (yes, RPOV is riley's pov. pats head

RPOV

The first thing I noticed when I walked in to Ms. Chases' office was the receptionist. She had to have been filling in, she was way to young, and not to mention pretty, really pretty. Ben cleared his throat after we had been standing there for a minute.

She jumped and looked up from the book she had been reading. "Oh, sorry 'bout that." She said, "I'm Elena, Ms. Chase's sister, I'm visiting from England, and she put me to work." She continued with a laugh. I was staring, I knew I was, but I couldn't help it. Her jet black hair was cut to about chin length, and her bangs where swept to the side. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, her sister had probably made her wear it instead of something else, he could tell it wasn't what she was comfortable in.

EPOV

The cute young one was staring at me, it made me blush, but he didn't seem to be my type really. He was such an obvious computer geek, from his black rimmed glasses to his pants that where too big. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I'm Paul Brown and I was wondering if we could speak with Ms. Chase? It's an urgent matter."

"Oh, okay, I'll go see if she can take you know." I said, getting up and walking -over to her office door. I looked down at my beat-up written-on converse as I walked, wishing Anna, Abbi's real receptionist, would hurry back and take over her job.

I ducked my head into her office, "Abbi, can you take visitors now?" I asked her.

"Yea, send them in Elena. If Anna's out there now you can come sit in, Kay?"

I smiled to myself, "Okay."

I turned and walked back to the main office area, "Anna, you're finally back!" I said smiling to the brunette sitting where I had been minutes earlier.

"Yes, I'm back." She said shortly, looking back to her computer. I sneered in her direction and turned to the boys, "She'll see you now."

They got up and followed me into Abbi's office, mumbling about something.

I sat down and


	3. Authors NoteCharacter Info

Hiya, I just thought I'd give some information on Elena's past, and in turn Abbi's made up past for this fic.

Okay, the basics, in the story Elena is 22, and I'm making Riley 23, Abbi 25, and Ben 26. I don't care if they're different from the movie. That's why it's a fanfic.

When Elena was five and Abbi was 8 their parents where killed. They where separated at the orphanage, and when Elena was adopted her new parents moved to England. She revolted against them and they ended up taking her to an orphanage in England.

One time the queen visited the orphanage she took a liking to Elena and adopted her. Elena grew up in the palace, and when she was old enough, she requested from her adoptive mom that she could get a job in the History department.

Abbi tracked down her sister, and they where both ecstatic that they had found each other. In the story it is Elena's third time back in the U.S.

Oh, another note, Elena DOES have a British accent. Haha.

Anyways, I typed this up and there's still quite a bit of her past that will come up later, ooo it's quite interesting!


End file.
